leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Star Fighter (anime)
Sailor Star Fighter is one of the three Sailor Starlights, and is considered the leader of the team. Her civilian identity is Seiya Kou. She was the guardian of Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu along with the other Starlights. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile In the anime, Seiya removed her male disguise and transformed back into a female when becoming Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter is very adventurous, but takes her duty as a Sailor Senshi very seriously. Appearance Sailor Star Fighter's height falls in the middle of the other Starlights. She has long black hair, which, like her comrades, is tied in a low ponytail and has blue eyes. Her sailor fuku, identical to the other Starlights, is a black two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hotpants. She wears knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wears a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings. Her secondary colour is light blue. She also wears a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arm. Biography Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Sailor Star Fighter first appears in episode 173. She came to Earth along with the other Starlights to find their princess after their homeworld was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia. She became a student in Juuban High school, as well as the leader of the Three Lights, which becomes famous across Japan in her civilian form as Seiya Kou. They are initially seen in the airport where he saw Usagi was given a promise ring to Mamoru Chiba. Later, he meets Usagi when Taiki Kou is having a shoot with an actress which Usagi did not recognize him for seeing her in the airport. When the Taiki's partner and actress turns into a Phage by Sailor Iron Mouse, the trio transforms into their Starlights Senshi form and she was the one who snaps her fingers. They wanted to eliminate the Phage but Eternal Sailor Moon tells them not to stating that the Phage and the actress is the same person which it glows the crescent moon on her forehead. She manages to heal the Phage with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. The Sailor Starlights notice her actions and acts as anti-heroines towards her. As time passes where she develops her feelinga for Usagi and her identity as Sailor Moon, Seiya becomes overprotected to Usagi even being kick out by both Taiki and Yaten for his actions. When Sailor Tin Nyanko targets Usagi for her star seed, Seiya along with Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami are searching for her. By the time Eternal Sailor Moon defends herself from being attacked, Seiya saves her by throwing a red rose and injures Sailor Tin Nyanko which she recognizes Mamoru did as Tuxedo Mask. Seiya angrily tells her if she tries to attack her, he will stand and fight as he transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and unleashes her Star Serious Laser at Sailor Tin Nyanko, allowing Eternal Sailor Moon to hit her with her Silver Moon Power Kiss which it nearly hits her. After the incident when it rains, Usagi reveals that Mamoru wasn't receive any calls and message which she does not know thay her boyfriend was killed by Sailor Galaxia from the very beginning as well as the red rose that he threw earlier. Seiya comforts her and asks. "Am I not good enough?". With that he decides to find Mamoru for Usagi's sake. After Kakyuu was killed, she teamed up with her fellow Senshi and attacked Galaxia and stood beside Sailor Moon to protect her. After Galaxia was healed, Fighter returned with the other Starlights see Kakyuu was back to life along with thw inner and outer Senshi and watching Chibi-Chibi leave and stating the Light of Hope was in everyone's mind. After the incident he finally say goodbye to Usagi that she finally found her boyfriend back and he also tells Mamoru to protect before he transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and she with Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker and Kakyuu to restore their homeworld. Powers Items *Sailor Change Star *Sailor Star Yell Transformations *Fighter Star Power, Make Up Attacks *Star Serious Laser Trivia *In the Materials Collection, Star Fighter Kick, Star Fighter Punch, Star Fighter Uppercut and Star Fighter Attack were additional attacks listed for Sailor Star Fighter, which were never used in any versions and was never specified what they did. Gallery Videos es:Sailor Star Fighter pl:Sailor Star Fighter Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:LGBT characters Category:Sailor Starlights Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Kinmoku Category:Female Category:Anime